Two Little Bars
by chatte blanche
Summary: Sometimes, life gives us a little more than we ever bargained for. RoyxRiza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA or any associated characters. The plot is mine, mine, mine though. And even if you decided to sue me, you'd get nothing. I be a poor writer.

**Two Little Bars**

CHAPTER ONE

Funny how a few minutes could change everything; make her world come crashing down around her, her life abruptly wrenched from her control. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the small object in her hand, her stomach churning. The pale sunlight that washed over her slumped figure suddenly seemed to have dropped several degrees as she sat there, silent.

She gingerly licked her lips before biting them, a nervous habit that she'd never indulged in, at least, not until now. Her chocolate brown eyes held none of their usual calm demeanor; instead, what resided in them were anxiety, fear, and most of all, shock.

Shock. Just pure shock that this had happened to her. She never was one of those rash women, who were threw caution and responsibility to the wind. No, the blond had always been cautious and levelheaded. Even when it came to the matters of the heart…

She narrowed her eyes again, squinting at the blue lines. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her; honestly, it just seemed all like a horrid dream. Perhaps she was just asleep; yes…her free hand traveled up to her cheek, where, dreamily, she pinched it hard, as she wasn't expecting anything to happen.

An uncharacteristic yelp escaped her lips-why, that had hurt! _And pinches shouldn't hurt in dreams…God, God, this is not happening._

She'd been so careful. So very, very careful-she'd never missed drinking the herbal concoction that had been prescribed for her daily to ensure that such an incident would not happen. And besides, it wasn't like she didn't take extra precautions in addition to the herbal brew.

_Maybe it's wrong._

Yes, perhaps it was. The blonde shook herself out of her dazed state and marched to the bathroom, where there was another box waiting for her, just in case. Grabbing it roughly, she tore open the box and retrieved the small object inside of it. "This is not happening to me," she muttered. She refused to accept that its readings were accurate; surely, a second trial would disprove it!

Minutes later, the same result occurred.

_Perhaps it's the lighting! Yes, I'm sure I just can't see in this dimly lit bathroom_. Never mind the fact that both sunlight and fluorescent lighting flooded the small restroom. She marched out to the patch of sunlight streaming in through her window, plopping down onto her bed again.

She stuck the object underneath the yellow light for scrutiny.

_No, it can't be._

But there they were.

_It's just late!_

That was doubtful, considering that her body had consistent, regular 28-day cycle since she was fourteen.

…_Oh, shit._

A profane expression that she rarely used, but certainly applicable to the situation at hand.

_I'm not ready, my career…_

And she was right; she wasn't ready at all. She wasn't ready to…settle down, god forbid. But, did she really have a choice? Her mind swum as she thought about the repercussions of her actions; oh God, she just wasn't ready yet! Not even engaged, much less married; established yet unsettled; and worst of all, currently career-driven.

_Great. Just great._

And how was she to break this to him?

_Maybe I won't._

But he did have a right to know.

_What about the public scandals that this would create?_

He was still in a precarious position; newly promoted to this rank, not even a year on the job. People were still getting used to him, for heaven's sake! Telling him would do no good, no good at all; in fact, she reasoned, it'd probably incite slanderous, malice gossip about him. Not something she wanted to do.

_But I can't do it alone._

She swallowed hard; no matter how strong she was, she knew that she'd never be able to do this alone. How could she change her goals, her ambitions, her attitude-everything that she'd known in less than eight months? How would she be able to tell him that he'd have to change, too, for her?

"…Oh, God. Oh, God. Ohgodohgodohgod…." She repeated the phrase over and over again, as if it were a mantra. The white object in her hand clattered to the floor as she buried her head in hands, crystalline tears uncharacteristically trailing down her cheeks.

The small stick skidded across the wooden floor before hitting the wall with a soft clack, facing up. The two faint blue bars stared up at the white ceiling.

Yes, Riza Hawkeye was pregnant. With Fuhrer Roy Mustang's child.

---

Chatte's Note: First shot at writing FMA fanfiction! Hope it's not too out of character for the first chapter. However, I don't think any normally calm, cool, collected female would be happy (or calm)with an unplanned pregnancy, especially with her boss's child when fraternization is against the rules. ;

Just a tidbit of extra information, it's set after the movie, hence Roy's rank.

I'll probably update this a week for now. Just a bit of a starting chapter here; I promise the next will be quite longer. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One! XD

**Two Little Bars**

CHAPTER TWO

Riza's quiet sobs were soon broken by the sound of soft footsteps as Black Hayate bounded into the room, tail wagging as he carried his leash in for his and Riza's afternoon stroll. The black-and-white mutt was no longer a small puppy; he'd grown quite large over the course of the three-or-so years that Riza had owned him. Perhaps this was due to the spoiling and pampering that the blonde so often indulged him in, treating the dog like he was her very own child.

Black Hayate gently padded up to Riza, his dark chocolate eyes full of worry. He'd never seen his mistress in such a state-some sort of liquid dripping from her cupped hands, her confident form bent over in an uncharacteristic slouch, her chest heaving as she took long, raggedy breaths. He briefly wondered if her actions had something to do with –that- human.

-That- human, in Black Hayate's opinion, was a no good scoundrel. He took away Riza's affections from him; whenever –that- human was over, Black Hayate could count on being locked out of his mistress's bedroom, left to sleep on the cold, lonely couch. The dog narrowed his eyes as he thought about the black-haired man with the suspicious-looking eyepatch, who had visited Riza quite a few times at night over the past few months.

The first time the man had visited her, Black Hayate had nearly mauled him. If it hadn't been for Riza yelling for Black Hayate to "Stay!" and saying quite emphatically, "Bad dog!" (his least favorite two words in the entire world), -that- human would've been in the hospital for quite some time.

And maybe, if that had occurred, his mistress wouldn't be crying. The dog bared his teeth, thinking about what happened every single night –that- human came over. Loud thumps, whimpers, moans-even screams-could always be heard radiating from the locked bedroom door. And every single morning, when –that- human finally left, Black Hayate always smelled some sort of strange scent mingling in the bedroom. And the normally clean bedroom floor would be littered with whatever his mistress had been wearing the night before.

But, for now, Black Hayate pushed these thoughts out of his mind. His primitive instincts were taking over, and he **really** had to go. Gently, the mutt nudged his owner, whose sobs had now subsided.

Feeling the gentle nudge on her arm, Riza looked up to find Black Hayate staring at her, with an urgent look in his eyes. The dog, seeing that he had her attention, whimpered softly, and glanced at the bedroom door.

_Oh, that's right. It's time for his walk…_

Sluggishly picking herself up, Riza shakily walked into the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and washed her face. The cold water brought her back to her senses; for now, the issue could wait. She couldn't be more than a month along-perhaps six weeks at the most. But most of all, she wouldn't start showing, hopefully, for a while…

_And a walk would really clear my mind…_

The woman threw on a grey sweatshirt, clipped the leash onto Black Hayate's collar, and made for the nearest park. As soon as the pair was out the apartment door, Black Hayate made for the nearest tree, where he promptly took care of "nature's calling". The blonde looked at her dog, just a trace of a smile on her lips.

Funny how something as simple, as constant as Black Hayate's daily ritual could bring a sense of calm to her troubled soul. She wished that she could stay in the moment forever, lost to this fake sense of normalcy. However, soon, Black Hayate was done, trotting towards the park, pulling his lagging mistress along.

As the blonde stumbled down the sidewalk of her street, her hint of a smile was soon replaced by a frown as she began to think about her predicament again. It was nagging at her, consuming her thoughts so that her mind was devoid of anything else except for it. Her crimson eyes flitted nervously from one passerbyer to another, and she couldn't help but think to herself, _Do they know?_ It was afoolish, stupid, and irrational thought-she wasn't showing,and she knew it-but she couldn't help but wonder.

_Have they ever seen Roy coming to my apartment_? She doubted it, since Roy always made sure to come over under the cover of night (and she lived on the first floor, after all); but still...

_And have they ever heard us?_ The blonde felt her cheeks grow hot as she asked herself this question. She and Roy were never too quiet about their lovemaking-the pair made love not out of habit or "just because", but as a form of release for the passion that they could not show publicly.

And now, their nighttime activities had resulted in this. She resisted the urge to let her free hand wander down and rub the area where heruterus was, to show her amazement, shock,and distress that she was going to be a mother! That she was going to have a child, a beautiful little girl or boy...

_A child that Roy and I may not be able to provide for._

She swallowed hard. Funny how that her and Roy's salaries combined would financially provide more thanall the basic necessities and frivolities that a child could want, and yet,the two of them would probably be barred from doing so. It wasn't fair how, say, a homeless woman on the street (who certainly couldn't provide for a child born to her) was allowed to have and rear a child, despite the obvious.

And how she wasn't.

All because of who the father of her unborn child was.

A bark from Black Hayate snapped Riza out of her thoughts. The pair had arrived at the park, and the blonde hadn't even noticed it. The dog wagged his tail, expecting his mistress to engage in a game of fetch or something of the sort. But all Riza did was give the dog a weak smile, and sink into the nearest park bench, crimson eyes filled with a preoccupied look.

The dog whined once, and then laid down, head resting lightly on his front paws. If Riza's current distracted state had anything to do with -that- man, well...

Black Hayate was going to be sure to maul him, no matter what Riza said.

---

**Chatte's Notes**: Yay to all my reviewers! You've prompted me to update sooner.

**Thank-yous and cupcakes to**: Puddles24, Tsunade-chan, Lady of the Storm, Teen Titans Terminator, and Tsume-n-carnet. –dances-

I tried to make this chapter a bit lighter, using Black Hayate's perspective. Yes, "-that- human" would be Roy. As you can see, the dog doesn't like Roy very much. xD I suppose that it would be safe to assume that (for now) the fic is going to be Riza-centric, dealing with her thoughts and feelings. ; Expect mood swings, food cravings, and etc. from Riza as the fic progresses.  
As far as Roy goes, I'm still not sure how to incorporate him…yet. He'll probably show up somewhere in the next two chapters.

Again, thank yous to all my reviewers. You inspire me to write more, and your reviews are greatly appreciated ! –goes to work on the third chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yesh. I don't own FMA or any associated characters. If I did, Roy and Riza would be happily married. Or at least they'd have a kid already. –cough- Unfortunately, I don't, so anyways. Don't sue. xD

**Two Little Bars**

CHAPTER THREE

As Riza soon realized, the park was probably one of the worst places she could go to escape from her problems. As it was a lovely, sunny Sunday afternoon, there were more than enough families happily frolicking in the warm autumn sunshine. Her crimson eyes watched them, a mix of anguish and longing in welled up deep inside her red orbs. Her lips turned down into a thin, straight line, the only indication of the waves of jealousy, anger, and remorse that were sweeping over her.

She was jealous of how happy and carefree the families seemed, the children laughing gleefully as they played on the metal playground, the parents with content smiles on their lips. She was especially envious of the mothers-how lucky they were to have families of their own, how they could share the same house, much less bed, of their beloved and not fear the consequences of such simple actions.

Riza's heart ached as she thought about the many whispered conversations she would have with Roy as they lay, curled up in each other's warmth, bodies exhausted but minds alert. They'd whisper about how, someday, they'd get married and have children. Often, Roy would mention that he wanted at least two children-a little boy and a little girl-and Riza would only laugh at him, snuggling deeper into her lover's arms. The two of them both knew that these discussions were filled with little more than sweet nothings, things that both of them needed to say to each other. Things that both of them knew were impossible, but brought a sense of hope to both of their souls, that one day, their illicit affair would be legal.

_Someday, Riza, you'll see._ Roy had told her once as they lay together, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. _Everything will be all right._

Well, someday hadn't come yet. Or if it had, Riza wasn't aware of it.

_Damn that fraternization law._

Again, an obscenity that she rarely used. However, it was fitting, given her predicament. Besides the welfare/future of her child, Riza wasn't sure what would happen to both her and Roy once their co-workers discovered their "crime". Most likely, she reflected, the two of them would either (a) be separated, (b) be forced to abort their child or give up their child to stay in the military, (c) court-martialed and subsequently demoted, or (d) all of the above.

It honestly didn't matter if Roy was the Fuhrer-the black-haired man had only been on the job for a few months, and he was still vulnerable to attacks, especially as far as his loyalties and character went. His political enemies had exposed his reputation of womanizing (or so they said; Riza honestly doubted that Roy actually slept with all those women) and manipulation once Roy was appointed to Fuhrer, and were always on the lookout for juicy, reputation-damaging, scandalous information. It didn't matter who else was hurt due to their malicious actions as long as Roy suffered a hit, too.

Finding it too painful to watch the happy families in front of her, Riza began to fiddle with her hands. Her crimson eyes looked over her hands, which were calloused and covered with many small scars. She couldn't imagine herself holding a baby with her hands-so rough compared to the feathery down of a baby's skin. Nor could she see herself gently patting her baby's back with her hands, hands used to the acts of wounding and killing, not healing or helping.

A tiny smile crept to her lips as she thought about Roy as a daddy. Why, he'd be a far worse parent than she would ever be. She couldn't imagine the black-haired man feeding their child, much less burping him or her. _He'd probably be too lazy to…_

Perhaps. But a nagging voice in her head told her otherwise; Roy's persona changed completely when he was around someone he cared. No longer was he a selfish, lazy, somewhat cold, arrogant, manipulative bastard, but instead, a truly kind and gentle person.

_And he'd love this child; I know he would._

Or would he? It was no secret that Roy was an ambitious man. Perhaps too ambitious; she still didn't know how her lover would react to her pregnancy. He'd worked so hard, sacrificing part of his sense of humanity in the process to become the Fuhrer, to right the wrongs of the military. And now, here was his chance to regain his sense of humanity again, to rid himself of his blood-stained hands he'd acquired in Ishval, to feel like a human being again.

And their unborn child could deprive him of this chance, this rebirth.

Riza's thoughts drifted back to that promise she'd made him, so long ago. The promise that she'd made when she was younger, an impassioned cry from her lips. She promised that she'd stay by his side always, that'd she would protect him until the end. It was a promise that she'd made out of her love for him, and it was ironic now how her love for him would also cause her to break this promise.

Soon, she'd be of no true use to Roy. Riza knew she couldn't possibly protect Roy with a big belly, not without the risk of harm to her unborn baby. But she knew, too, that she didn't have the heart to abort her baby. Though she was often described as reserved, detached, cold, even indifferent by her co-workers, she was truly, anything but.

She sighed. _What to do?_ She doubted that the military would allow her to take a six-month vacation without getting suspicious. And Roy, of course, would want to know why. He'd weasel the truth out of her one way or another. Sometimes, all it took was one seductive grin on his handsome features, a teasing whisper, a butterfly kiss on her neck when they were alone, and…well…

The blonde would melt, like a chocolate left out on a hot summer day. During those moments, she'd tell him anything he wanted to know, his breath tickling her neck, just like any other woman with her lover…

Suddenly, Riza shuddered. _Why's it so cold?_ She found that she was squinting to focus on the calluses on her hands; it seemed like the sunlight was fading away. She looked up, her thoughts temporarily interrupted. A flickering streetlamp greeted her confused gaze, and silence met her ears. The park was deserted now, now that the sky was quickly darkening, the light blue turning into a murky cobalt.

She'd sat here for the majority of the afternoon, and not realized it. A hot blush came to Riza's cheeks-she'd never been quite so absentminded before. Quickly, she stood up; she hadn't meant to sit there quite so long.

She hadn't cooked dinner yet, and Black Hayate was almost certainly going to be hungry. He always had his dinner at five, and judging from the darkening sky, Riza estimated that it was probably six, maybe even six thirty.

Seeing his mistress get up from her bench, the mutt got up too, tail wagging weakly. He was ready to go home-his tummy growled impatiently and angrily. He was hungry, and not to mention, somewhat grumpy. Although Black Hayate had whimpered weakly right at five, Riza was too engrossed In her thoughts to notice her dog's quiet whimpers. And Black Hayate dared not to whimper any louder-he was still slightly terrified that Riza might whip out her gun and "shoot" him with it, just like she had once when he was a puppy. This time, Black Hayate reasoned, his owner might not miss like she had before.

Feeling a soft tug on his leash, Black Hayate began to trot alongside Riza. His mood lightened considerably when the dog realized that he was no longer pulling his mistress, but instead, his mistress was pulling him. Her gait was brisk and fast again, not slow and sluggish. The dog wagged his tail; maybe, just maybe, his mistress had forgotten about whatever –that- human did.

However, a particular scent made Black Hayate stop in his tracks. The black-and-white dog whipped his head around, planting his paws into the sidewalk. The blonde, noticing resistance from her dog, stopped also.

"Hayate, what's wrong with you today? Don't tell me you're losing your mind, too…" Riza tugged on the leash again. Her brow furrowed; Black Hayate never acted this way. The blonde had almost expected to be dragged by the dog to their small apartment; the dog had always treated dinnertime as a sacred ritual until today.

The dog ignored the tug on his collar.

He could smell him. He'd recognize that scent anywhere; it smelled like his mistress, only muskier. Gunpowder, soap, vanilla, sandalwood…

Black Hayate suddenly growled as a dark shadow rounded the corner, and he came closer. By now, Riza had given up trying to budge her dog from where he stood; the mutt wasn't responding at all. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she, too, spotted the shadowy figure; unconsciously, her free hand trailed down to where her gun was normally kept.

Her fingers felt air, and with a jolt, Riza realized that she hadn't bothered to strap on her gun. Her hand instantly clenched into a fist: how utterly stupid and thoughtless of her. She was Roy's right-hand woman, after all. Any enraged, slightly psychotic dissident would want to kill her, and thus effectively gain Roy's attention (not to mention a death warrant).

The blonde stood, heart pounding.

If she was to die tonight, she wanted to die with honor. She wanted the doctors at Central to know that she had died fighting her assailant, died with glory, died with honor, as any admirable soldier would…that she had died for all the right reasons.

However, that honor was to be denied to her, at least for tonight. As soon as the shadowy figure spoke, walking nearer and nearer towards her, Riza instantly knew who it was, and her fist relaxed.

"Someone's a bit jumpy today."

A deep, smooth drawl, so familiar to her ears. A voice that she knew as well as her own. Deep crimson met unending black, and her eyes lingered for a moment, on the eye patch that obscured his left eye, barely visible in the falling dark. Her gaze then fell upon his lips. Lips from which released both orders and sweet nothings; luscious, soft lips, which had covered her own so many nights; lips that caused her to blush with either pleasure or indignation.

Her lips moved; she was so surprised to see him. He was certainly…unexpected. Her mouth moved, almost soundlessly, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke, her words coming out in barely above a whisper.

"Sir…I mean, Roy."

---

**Chatte's Notes**: My chapters just keep on getting longer and longer, and hopefully better in content and quality. ;

Heh. Enter Roy! xD I'm not sure when I'll have Riza tell him, but don't worry, all ye who be waiting. It's coming soon, as soon as I "feel" his character. ; Yes, I write in bursts of creativity, and Riza's personality has just been easier for me to slip on.

But don't worry. The next installment will probably come in soon.

Keep reviewing. Reviews really do inspire me!

And, no, I haven't forgotten Black Hayate. Ohhohohoho. –grins evilly-

**Thank yous and chocolate bars to:**

Tsunade-chan, MoonStarDutchess, Celestial Wolfen, Teen Titans Terminator, Shadow Dreamer 27, Tsume-n-carnet, Lady of the Storm, unexpection, and Mizani. You people rawk my sawks. xD

- Chatte


End file.
